Gilbird and Sickness
by embredemon
Summary: Germany gets sick and Prussia ends up having to take care of him until a new member comes along and stirs up some excitement.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey guys! I wrote this story, but I had a little editing help from my good friend ILovedADemon. This was a fun story to write. I don't know what was going through my head with this, but I had fun so that's what matters right? LOL! Well I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and look up ILAD she's awesome. Not as awesome as Prussia, but a close second :) **

Chapter 1

It was damp outside, rain had just fallen, the birds were finally chirrping agin. Not for long, I had jinxed it right when I had though it a crack of thunder. Then rain went heavier. I was already sick. My older brother Gilbert was having to take care of me. He didn't have too, it was just a minor cold.

Gilbert, for god knows why, he decided to put on his jacket, and black boots to go find some plants to go make into medicine. Gilbert liked to keep things old fashioned; he wouldn't just go to the drug store like any other 16 year old, instead he decided to take it all the hard way and make everything take longer and more difficult. He really didn't have to.

On his way to find the plants for medicine, Gilbert started to hear the crack of thunder booming through the sky. Lightning dashed through the trees! Gilbert was terrified of storms. Ever since he was little the sounds would bother his ears, and cause him to freak out uncontrollobly.

Gilbert started running, faster, faster, faster...until he was to stupid to pay attention to where he was going, and decided to fall in a hole, and black out...we never said he was the smartest. He woke up startled, the rain had filled the hole to his knees. It was difficult to even turn around. Gilbert heard the scream of a mother hen. Gilbert struggled his hardest, but finally he climbed his way out of the hole. The screeching noise of pain grew louder, when suddenly it stopped. He arrived a little to late. The muddy fox limped over to a nest. Gilbert ran towards it after finding a large stick, and scared it away. He had been to late. The fox ate the chicks', the fox killed the mother. Gilbert looked dumbfounded, upset, pissed off! He carried himself over to the nest. He cried...which isn't like Gilbert at all...maybe it was just hormones. He is 15 and a boy so what do you expect?

Gilbert stood over the nest still in disbeliefe, tears still in his eyes _(*cough, cough HORMONAL, cough, cough*) _He touched the nest, when he saw the smallest movement. One of the chicks' survived. He was the smallest chick, and he was injured, but badly enough to kill him. Gilbert held the chick in his hand, and ran his fingers down the chick's back.

"I'll name you GilBIRD. Your name is as awesome as mine! We can be great friends, but first I think we need to get you cleaned up." The rain was growing heavier, and water was logged in his boots, his hair was soaking, and started sticking to his face. GilBIRD's feathers' were still soaking also. Gilbert rubbed his fingers' over the injured wing using the rain to cleanse the wound.

They traveled home...and Gilbert didn't even remember his own brother's medicine...

**So what did you all think? Leave reviews, favorite, follow me! Love you guys! And remember ILAD helped me out with this! Anyway chapter two and three are being worked on they might be out in a few weeks. School is starting in a few days for me and ILAD so our stories will fall behind a little. Sorry! Well thanks guys and stay alert for any new stories or chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Gilbert walked in, his boots squeaking and leaving wet muddy shoe print down the hall towards lugwig's room.

"oh, your home, do you bring home so medicine for my cold?" lugwig gasped out.

"um...um... um... no but I found this little guy, I named him Gilbrid."

" I would injoy this more if I wasnt sick, but he is cute, now get out of my room."

"what, why."

"Because your leaking muddy water on my bed."

"Oh, hehe sorry i will leave now and go take a shower." Before Gibert lefted he asked,

"Do we have any small boxes."

"Yeah, in the bathroom, under the sink. I think."

"Thanks!" as he started running down the hall towards the bathroom.

Gilbert walked in to the bathroom, got out thee soap, some rags, and a small box out from under the sink, and got the first aid kit out of the bathroom closet.

"Okay, little buddy lets get you cleaned up."

He turned on the sink, and he filled it up have way with warm water. He put his new pet in the water and wachted him play a round in it . He put some soap on the sotfest rag they had and gently rub the little birds wounds, and the dirt that clouded his light yellow fur. When he was done clean Gilbird, he bandaged it's little wing. He made a soft bed for Gilbird with the rags and the small box.

"There, isn't that better?" The little bird chirped happliy.

"I will buy you a real bed tomorrow, but for right now you need to get some sleep." Gilbert was dryed off then put the little chick in his little bed. On that note he picked up the box and walk back down the hall to his room. Put the box with he's little furry friend undr his lamp to keep it warm.

"I am going to take a shower now. Be back in five.", on the way out he grabed a towel and his pjs. He went back to bathroom, cleaned everything up. He took off all his clouthes and put them in the landry shoot, with them his shoes, he has a bad habit of that. Then got it to the shower and ,did what every on dose, stood at the back of the shower in till the water wamed up. he washed his hair that looked brown from all the mud in it. he washed out all his cuts from falling in a hole,luckly he didnt brake something. After finshing his shower, he dryed off and put on a white t and his underware and went back up the hall to his he got to his room he saw the little Gilbird was asleep in his bed.

"whould did he get in my bed." asking this to himself, but he let it slide his bed was proply alot more comforable then some rags in a box. So Gilbert got into the bed being sure nt to wake his new found friend.


End file.
